


Constellations

by StarsForMars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Canon, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Will tag more as I update, and more? - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsForMars/pseuds/StarsForMars
Summary: Seonghwa-focused one shots and drabbles ~
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place for when I feel like writing short pieces about Seonghwa and the boys ^__^ Updates are at the whim of my imagination so they will be quite irregular.

Hongjoong trudged into the dorm, dragging his feet, the coffee in his system long worn off. He would have just stayed at the studio but he’d forgotten to bring his bag and they didn’t have any schedules the next day anyway.

The dorm was quiet, something that only ever happened in the dead of night, usually no one there to witness such a thing. It felt like an entirely different world to Hongjoong as he made his way to his own room. As usual, the door was closed, Seonghwa preferring absolute quiet to sleep. Hongjoong opened it slowly, an inch at a time, but it still squeaked. He heard the rustling of blankets.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He waited a moment until it was quiet again before continuing.

Hongjoong tiptoed inside, glancing over at his roommate in the dark to see if he had been woken up by the slight noise. As his eyes adjusted, he could see Seonghwa turned away to the wall, his covers askew and his t-shirt all twisted and riding up his back. His normally golden skin looked pale in the darkness and Hongjoong’s stomach flip flopped. It had been doing that a lot lately.

It didn’t take much, and it happened at the most unexpected moments. Last week Seonghwa was looking out the window in the car, Hongjoong sitting across from him. Hongjoong had looked up to ask him a question but the way the sunlight hit his profile, illuminating his features, his eyelashes delicately highlighted, made Hongjoong feel like he just went over the drop of a roller coaster. And just yesterday, the two had been in the dance studio, sitting for a few minutes to catch their breaths. In the mirror Hongjoong could see the slowing rise and fall of the elder’s chest as he leaned back on his hands. Hongjoong had to go get water to stop staring.

Seeing Seonghwa sleeping was different, he wouldn’t get caught for looking, although he felt even more nervous than before. Perhaps it was knowing that Seonghwa was at his most vulnerable now, and most relaxed.

Hongjoong gave his head a shake and headed to the bathroom to wash up, splashing cold water on his face several times to cool the heat in his cheeks. It’s just Seonghwa, just his friend, he kept telling himself. Don’t make it weird.

When he returned into their room, Seonghwa had rolled over onto his back, half the sheets now hanging off the bed, but his face was still turned away. Hongjoong’s heart fluttered, but also a pang of guilt. Seonghwa never admitted waiting up for him to get home, even if Hongjoong might not return at all, but the evidence was there. The plugged in phone resting on the side of the bed like it had fallen from a hand, earphones tangled on the pillow, a mug of tea now cold on the desk.

Hongjoong shuffled over, eyes trying desperately not to travel down the smooth planes of Seonghwa’s stomach now on full display, a rare sight. All feelings aside, Hongjoong had always thought Seonghwa’s body was beautiful, and he often wondered why he seemed so shy about it. But it was just another quirk that endeared him.

The younger reached around carefully, grabbing the sheets and bed covers and pulling them up as gently as he could. Seonghwa moved, head lolling back towards him and Hongjoong’s breath caught in throat, waiting for those deep brown eyes to slide open. It may have been only ten seconds but it felt like a life time that Hongjoong was hovering over his roommate, studying his face, before realizing it was a false alarm. He set the blankets down around Seonghwa’s shoulders and backed away, scrambling over to his own bed.

“Joong?”

Hongjoong froze, his muscles tensed like a live wire.

“Is that you?” Came Seonghwa’s sleep raspy voice.

Another drop of the roller coaster. “Mmm. Go back to sleep, Seonghwa,” he whispered.

More blankets rustling and then stillness. Hongjoong dared to exhale, letting out the butterflies.

“Night, Joong,” Seonghwa mumbled.

“Goodnight....”

_ I love you _ . 


End file.
